


Не ходи за снежным кроликом

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Frozen (2013), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen, a little bit of RotG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эльза и Анна в ОлафЕгере против Гансдзю</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не ходи за снежным кроликом

**Author's Note:**

> я старалась учесть все пожелания - в результате меня унесло в Олавсверн - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Olavsvern
> 
> Gods, I love PR-AU

В их первый настоящий дрифт Анна погналась за кроликом. Отнюдь не метафорическим, надо сказать: в детстве сёстры часто лепили из снега ушастых зверюшек. Доходило до того, что их домик в Бергене окружали целые стаи этих кроликов. А предводителем их становился Олаф, снеговик, который любил горячие объятья.   
В дрифте родной дом их семьи выглядел сюрреалистично и походил на жилище ведьмы из сказки о снежной королеве. Как они любили эту сказку! Мама усаживала их на кровать, перелистывала тяжёлые страницы старой книги и читала вслух, Анна нетерпеливо ёрзала на стуле и всякий раз ужасно пугалась: то за Герду, то за Кая, то за воронов. Эльза же грела в руках монетки и рисовала на окнах узоры из кругляшков. Она не боялась снежную королеву. Ей почему-то было её очень жалко - одинокую, потерянную и, наверняка, оттого лишь злую.  
Анна погналась за кроликом, и Эльза последовала за ней. Младшую сестру всегда тянуло туда, где огромными красными буквами было написано "НЕ ВХОДИТЬ", и Эльза следила за тем, чтобы любопытство не заводило Анну слишком далеко. Одному богу известно, как они так далеко продвинулись в программе пилотов. Отец-генерал - это, конечно, многое объясняло, но процент дрифтовой совместимости тоже играл немаловажную роль. Он был поразительным. Наблюдая за тестированиями и пробными дрифт-боями на симуляторе, учёные в один голос твердили, что сёстры Эренделл будут управлять Егерем так, как никому до них не удавалось этого сделать.  
Что ж, в чём-то они были правы. Ни одна пара пилотов не уходила за кроликами - пусть даже и снежными - не два, не три, а целых семь раз. И ни одна пара пилотов не могла похвастаться успешными, безболезненными возвращениями.  
Анна гладила напоследок снежного кролика, улыбалась дому, на мансарде которого сидели родители, и хваталась за протянутую руку Эльзы, которая выводила её из пучин памяти. Для Анны это были приятные прогулки. Для Эльзы - не то чтобы, потому что в глазах родителей она видела разочарование и холодность, но скрывать это от сестры стало до того привычным, что даже в дрифте младшая ничего не подозревала. Память Эльзы была замком снежной королевы - неприступным, холодным и поражающим воображение. Конечно, Анна ходила по его коридорам. Чаще всего - не ходила, а бегала. Или даже скользила. Но оставались комнаты, запечатанные навсегда.   
Впрочем, даже без полнейшей откровенности процент их дрифтовой активности был до безобразия высок. На поясах сестёр Эренделл множились ленты.

.***  
Норвежский Шаттердом построили на месте старой базы подводных лодок, порта Олавсверн. В шестидесятые здесь были сосредоточены основные силы ВМС, а теперь здесь швартовались норвежские Егери. Все три, включая единственный рабочий - "Холодное сердце".  
В отличие от Тихоокеанского Разлома, Северный был не таким активным. Чудовища выходили оттуда по-одному, лениво и размеренно мерили воды холодного океана и, в конце концов, прибывали к европейским берегам. "Холодное сердце", Егерь Эренделлов частенько работал в связке с Егерями из Мурманского Шаттердома и по сравнению с ними выглядел совсем небольшим. Никаких "двухсот пятидесяти тонн крутости" - всё гораздо легче и тоньше.  
Анна иногда называла "Холодное сердце" Олафом, потому что "у девчонок-пилотов должен быть Егерь-парень, тебе так не кажется?". Эльза закатывала глаза, но про себя тоже стала называть своего Егеря Олафом. Тем самым, который любил горячие объятия.   
Из них двоих Анна была более... лёгкой что ли. В одну секунду она могла смеяться над всплывшим в памяти случаем из детства, а в следующую - ударить по кайдзю удачно подвернувшей старой подводной лодкой. В стороны летели ржавые куски железа и светящаяся кровь кайдзю, а через полчаса Анна уже спокойно сидела в столовой и попивала горячий глинтвейн со своим дружком из ремонтников. Эльзу ещё долго трясло: она не сразу отходила от боевого ража, даже спустя бесчисленное число кружек травяного чая. В дрифте она была образцом стойкости, управляла Егерем так, словно ставила сложный танец: слабость приходила после.   
Потому неудивительно, что, погнавшись за кроликом, именно Эльза провалилась в пучины лимба.   
Ей было холодно, холодно до безумия, и это было ужасно, потому что её никогда прежде не беспокоил холод. В детстве именно она была инициатором зимних игр во дворе, именно она закапывалась в сугробы и потом умудрялась не то чтобы не болеть - даже не кашлять. Оттого было двойне обидно, когда она перестала чувствовать свои пальцы, потом ладони, а потом и...  
Всё вокруг было слишком белым, слишком болезненным и слишком знакомым. В этом домике жили родители, которым она так и не смогла угодить, даже став пилотом Егеря. С этой снежной крепости упала когда-то Анна... Упала по вине старшей сестры, прошла долгую реабилитацию и, в конце концов, вновь стала самой собой. Живой. А дрифт принёс ей и потерянные в детстве воспоминания. Все, кроме этого.  
Эльза так долго провела в окружавшей её слепящей белизне, что ей стало казаться, что её сестра никогда не поправилась.   
Эльза винила во всём себя. Эльзу винили во всём родители. И даже любитель горячих объятий, нескладный и крохотный Олаф.  
Эльза натыкалась на ледяные стены, Эльза плакала, Эльза замерзала.  
Эльза была совсем одна.  
А потом за ней пришла Анна - шумная, светлая и живая.   
И они вынырнули из холодного сна вместе: Анна в своей каюте, Эльза - в больничной палате. 

***  
Эльзе не позволяли надевать костюм пилота несколько месяцев. Никто не слушал её заверения о том, что она в порядке, никто не хотел верить показаниям приборов, потому что "всегда возможен сбой". И все, все настаивали на сеансах у психолога, которые Эльза откровенно не любила. Анна дулась на докторов, закатывала театральные истерики, ворчала, а потом уходила бродить по Шаттердому. Только смешные выходки сестры и отвлекали Эльза от горького чувства страха. Она соскользнула. Не просто умчалась за кроликом, но провалилась в яму, только страна чудес оказалась полна кошмарами.   
В одном Эльза была уверена абсолютно точно: теперь, когда холод ей вновь не страшен, она больше никогд не подведёт ни свою сестру, ни Шаттердом.   
Ни саму себя.

***  
\- Эльза, я не могу его ударить.  
\- Хммм...  
\- Эльза, ну ты посмотри, какая у него мордашка, какие лапоньки, какое... Блиииин, нет, я не могу.  
\- Анна, он плюётся кислотой...  
\- Которая выглядит, как радуга.  
\- Он двенадцатой категории, если дать ему пройти...  
\- Ты посмотри... он улыбается!  
Эльза вздохнула.  
"Анна, представь, что это Ганс и вломи ему по са..."  
В этот удар левой Анна, кажется, вложила какие-то тайные запасы своей силы. Кайдзю замер - вместе с наблюдавщими за боем обитателями норвежского Шаттердома - а потом медленно завалился на бок. Сломанная при таких обстоятельствах челюсть никак не была совместима в жизнью. Победа над "Двенадцатым Гансом", как назвала его Анна, стала самым быстрым боем в послужном списке сестёр Эренделл.

Кристоффу Бьоргману после приходится долго возиться с раздробленными в хлам механизмами левой руки "Холодного сердца", но этот удар переполняет его такой гордостью, что он не перестаёт улыбаться.  
Даже на следующий день.

***  
Новые пилоты прилетают издалека. В Норвегии никого не осталось, Северный разлом распахивается всё шире - зато американцы всегда готовы помочь. И под "всегда" они подразумевают "даже тогда, когда нас не просили".  
Они шумные, и потому Анну тянет к ним, к их громкому смеху, к привычкам всюду ходить так, словно им все обязаны. Эльзу почему-то тоже к ним тянет.   
И она не признаётся, почему, даже самой себе - до тех пор, пока Анна не натыкается на запертую дверь в ледяном замке сестринской памяти. Возмущению её нет предела, она-то думала, что уж больше у них нет секретов друг от друга.  
Эльза признаёт, что это не секрет.  
На следующий день после дрифта Анна проявляет все свои тайные умения, дёргает за все ниточки своей личной шаттердомской сети, шушукается о чём-то с Кристоффом, потом с американцами - со всеми, кроме одного - и, в конце концов, заявляется в комнату сестры, улыбаясь так, словно узнала коды запусков секретных ракет.  
Эльза опускает книгу и приподнимает бровь.  
\- Он из Пенсильвании, так что считай, слегка швед, - выпаливает Анна, а потом из неё льётся такой поток информации, что Эльза не предпринимает даже попыток её остановить.   
Может, что-то из этого ей действительно пригодится.


End file.
